


What if...We switch roles?

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Bottom Naegi Makoto, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Boys In Love, Clubbing, Cock Piercing, Drug Use, Gay Sex, Horniness, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, Piercings, Polyamory, Sex, Smoking, Succubi & Incubi, Threesome - M/M/M, Tongue Piercings, Top Hinata Hajime, Top Oma Kokichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: My sucubus/incubus Au but what if Makoto, Hajime, Saihara and Rantaro switch roles as normal human beings and their lovers Leon, Nagito, Kaito, Ouma and Kiibo as incubus.((This will have drugs use as in smoking and drinking, if you dont like that then please read something else))
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 46





	What if...We switch roles?

**Author's Note:**

> So Makoto x Leon will have two parts  
> Hajime x Nagito will have two parts  
> ouma x Saihara x Kaito will have two parts  
> Amami x Kiibo will have two parts 
> 
> The second parts are mostly smut

Finally its night time, he can finally get some sleep. Hop on the bed, pulling the blanket up to his body sinking his head into the soft pillows and fall to sleep, He forgot to close his window but it keeps the cool air in.

Tap tap tap 

He let out some groan and sleep on his side, twist and turning in his sleep...

Tap tap tap tap 

Hiding his head underneat his pillow then remove the pillow turning to lay on his back, opening his eyes "AHHHHHH" he screamed, why is he screaming? well thats because a random person is in his room. They look scary with the horns, the fangs and what is this person wearing??

Quickly grabbed his alarm clock making the person hold his hand up "WAIT! WAIT! IM NOT HERE TO HURT YOU!" the person say, "W...Who are you and what are you doing in my room?!" he say   
"Hi im Leon Kuwata and im here to watch over you" he say, the person out the alarm clock down "Leon....What? Watch over me?"   
"well duh! im a incubus" he flies up, flapping his wings

Whoa whoa whoa a incubus?? Wait a INCUBUS?!?! arent those creatures....Not real, no no he has to be joking? Leon sits on the bed "Yes i am real" Leon say 

"No Incubus are not real" Leon is laughing "Thats too funny, of course im the real deal" he say, taking Makoto hand "Come on, lets explore the night"   
"I think not i AHH!" taking Makoto with him, flying out the window and flying around night life of this city, Leon holds Makoto close; so he doesnt fall off, wrapping his arms around his neck, Makoto is holding to him for his dear life but the city....Its looks beautiful, the night is still young; people out partying out and about and it looks a good night, Leon flies down to a tree on a hill and put him down "The night is pretty young why not have some fun" he say "I dont know"   
"Oh come on, I know the perfect night club, hell! you can meet some of my friends" picking Makoto back in his arms and flies to the night club.

At the night club 

Leon makes a landing behind a couple of people, putting Makoto back on his feet.

Looking up and see the night club "..Huh?"   
"Moon night club, the hottest spot for everyone even incubus and sucubus like us" he say letting a chuckle, taking him behind the building so he hide his horns and his tail in his pants.  
"Bu...But i didnt bring my id" Makoto say "No problem i got it right here" with the swift of his hand his id appears in his hand and hand it to him, now he just noticed "Oh your clothes too, i just remember you are still in your jammies" making him blush "Why dont we head back to my place and-" Leon shake his head "No no close your eyes and let me change you"

"But"

"No buts now close them, i got the perfect idea"   
Makoto close his eyes......

"Ok now open them" Taking a step back; Makoto open his eyes and "Is this?" he is wearing a light blue crop top with small rips, some short with fish net leggings and light blue sneaker uh...This feels more like a rave outfit than a party one.  
"Yep now come on before we head back to your place" taking his hand heading straight to the line, got the ID's ready.

Inside of the club 

The music is blasting the place but not too loud, Leon is holding Makoto's hand so no one can steal him away, checking around the place out, everyone is dancing on the dance floor, recording themselves and other stuff; Leon spotted Kaito at the bar "Yo Kaito!" catch the incubus attention, he stands up "Hey, who's that?" he ask, Leon show him off "My little love bug Makoto remember" He tease Makoto causing to blush just a teeny tight bit!  
"Oh yeah yeah...Wait isnt he friends with Saihara?" he tilted his head to the side  
"Y..Yes" Makoto spoke up  
"I knew something about you but yo Leon if your looking for anyone, Nagito is with his human doing some smoking together outside, Kiibo is dancing with his human and Ouma is around here somewhere with our human"drinking his drink, Leon told him dont get drunk tonight which Kaito say "Im not gonna get drunk, i just feel abit tipsy"   
Oh boy "Okay, come on Makoto lets go dance."   
Taking to the dance floor, Makoto is not that great of dancer; he does this weird awkward dance which Leon help him "Come on, you feel the beat" dancing to the song, he is trying his best to dance, The incubus helps him out with dancing and getting his dance moves on. He feels so proud helping him with his dancing. 

Woo after all the dancing, Makoto feels abit sleepy "Tired?" Leon ask him, he nods his head "Alright we can head back your place and maybe...You can stay up alittle bit longer" teasing him again, holding him in his arms once again, saying his goodbyes to his friends and head back to Makoto's home.


End file.
